Roxy Loves Grandad
by Holby-Grahira-Leddi
Summary: A Roxy and Alfie fic. preview uploaded 28/5/12
1. Chapter 1

Roxy loves Grandad...

**Well I've been thinking of a new ficcy. This is my first EE fic so just bear with me. This is a little taster, if you like it I'll carry on. Kat xx**

Why? Why did she have to tell him? Everything would be different now. There was no way they could be friends. He wouldn't want to be around her. He was a married man! You've gone too far this time Rox, she told herself. Even Christian told her too let it go. She'd had no intention of telling him it just came out. She had to avoid him but that would be hard as they worked together and he was one of her bestfriends. She'd have to stop working at the vic. Yes thats what she was going to do. She knew the vic wasn't right without a Mitchell but she had to do it. She had made up her mind and there was no going back. She grabbed her coat, put Amy in the pram and off she went.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxy loves Grandad...

**Thank you everyone who's this. Please read and rate so I know what you think. Thanks again, Kat xx**

She walked across the square with Amy in her buggy. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door of the pub.

"You're a bit eager aren't you" said a familiar voice and she tried her best not to smile

"Alfie I've come to get my wages" she said and he gave her a look of confusion "I can't work here anymore"

His face fell "If this is about before we can forget all about it and move on"

"We cant...it won't be the same again" she said. He sighed and handed her, her wages.

"Well if you change your mind" he said

Roxy shook her head and walked out pushing the buggy in front of her. She walked to the middle of the square and collapsed onto the bench tears falling down her cheeks.

Christian was jogging home from the gym when he saw a very worried Amy in her buggy. As he got closer he could hear Roxy's unmistakeable sobbing. Finally he came into view "Rox Darling what's wrong?" he asked softly. She leant against him and cried onto his shoulder. He followed his best friends gaze and noticed she was staring at the vic. "Alfie?" he asked and she nodded "He's a married man babe, it was never gonna happen" he said stroking her hair

"I know but I just couldn't help it" she said through tears

"Does he know?" he asked and she nodded then shivered "Come on lets get you two home" he helped Roxy up and pushed Amy in her buggy. Roxy walked along slowly.

When they got back to the Mitchell house Roxy unlocked the door and invited Christian in. She made two hot chocolates with plenty marshmallows and took them through to were Christian was in the living room playing with Amy. She stopped at the door and smiled to herself before walking in and placing the mugs on the table. She sat down and Amy climbed onto her lap.

"Whys it always me Christian? Why do I always fall for the ones I cant have or don't want me? Am I that bad?" she question tears threatening to fall again. She absentmindedly stroked Amy's hair

"Rox babe it's not your fault, men must be blind not to like you" he said

"You're just saying that" she sighed

"I'm not" he looked at Amy "Mummy's beautiful isn't she?" he said to the small child

"Yes!" she shouted and a smile spread across Roxy's face


	3. Chapter 3

Roxy loves granddad-

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this, it means alot. Maybe you could leave a review if you have time, let me know what you think? Kathryn xx**

Later that evening Christian had gone home, Amy was in bed and Phil, Shirley, Ben and Jay were home and had started up their usual argument. Usually when this happened she would take Amy to the Vic and talk to Alfie, just to escape it all. But this time she couldn't. She sat on her bed as the tears fell. She wished Ronnie was here, she always knew how to cheer her up. She couldn't even have a night out with Christian as him and Syed had Yasmin for the night. She had never noticed before how lonely she was. She wished she was still the young wild party girl she used to be, and she would still be if there was anyone to party with her. But she wasn't...she had grown up. And she hated it! Before all this, Alfie had said he would be the one left partying with her but there was no chance of that now. She was well and truly alone.

Just then her phone started ringing and the Vic number flashed across the screen. She hesitated before answering "Hi..." she said trying not to cry.

"Hey Rox its Alfie...Wait are you crying?" Alfie asked, feeling concern for his friend.

"No! What did you want?" Roxy snapped

"Shaneece has found one of Amy's teddies in her room; I just wanted to let you know. You are crying! Look I've just closed up, why don't you come here, Amy will sleep better here anyway" he said hearing the arguing in the back ground.

She sighed "Alright we will be there in ten!" she gave in before hanging up and re-applying her makeup. She picked up Amy and carried her to Alfie's.

When Roxy arrived, Alfie had already poured two vodka and cokes. She placed Amy in the spare bed that she always used when Alfie was babysitting her or when Roxy and Alfie were having their late night chats. She then went down and sat next to Alfie at one of the tables by the bar.

"I'm so sorry, I've ruined everything" she sobbed

"Shh, no you haven't!" he insisted

"I have you hate me, don't you" she said wiping her eyes

He wrapped an arm around her "I could never hate my little peroxide" he said and she smiled

"I do love you Granddad" she said before realising "I mean as a friend I mean" she added quickly

He chuckled "I know who wouldn't" he joked receiving a slap on the arm "I love you too my unnatural blonde friend" he teased and she rolled her eyes before pouring out another drink

After a while Alfie sighed "You're a great girl Rox, maybe there could be something between us if..."

"You hadn't found someone better?" she interrupted

"If I wasn't married with a son" he finished and Roxy nodded

"Well I suppose I should go" Roxy said going to collect a sleeping Amy.

As she was walking out the door she stopped "so, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"is that you asking for your job back?" He questioned and she nodded "Well you'll have to ask nicely" he chuckled

"Pretty pretty please Granddad can you give me my job back" She mock begged

"Ah well I suppose" He smiled as Roxy walked out

_**Alfie's POV**_

Roxy...Roxy Mitchell is in love with me...Alfie moon. An old man with a loud personality and even louder shirts. What would she see in me? I mean she's the original party girl and I'm just boring. She could have it all... A young handsome man with lots of money who would buy her a big house. But no she sticks round here and falls in love with her best friend... little old me. That would be a problem if I was single. But I'm not. I'm married. With a kid. And a pub too run. Why couldn't things be simpler? I bet there is a man out there who would adore her. A younger, better looking, single man. But she has to fall for the one who can only break her heart. Believe me I don't want to, but I'm with Kat and that's that. But if I really loved Kat and believed in our relationship I wouldn't even be questioning it.

But the problem is I think I'm falling for her too


	4. Chapter 4

Roxy loves granddad-

**Thankyou for the reviews!:) It means alot! Here's the next chapter. Don't really know where this is going but Hope you enjoy! Kathryn xx**

Roxy took extra care getting ready for work. She didn't even know why...it was just a normal day. But she did anyway. She was going in early to get away from home and just talk to Alfie really. She placed Amy on her hip and off she went.

As she entered the back door of the Vic she heard Alfie on the phone so paused and listened

"Yeah I love you, see you soon, big kisses to Tommy" she heard him say. She sighed; he must be talking to Kat. She heard him hang up and she walked in.

"Heya grandad" she grinned

"Whoa you're early, must be a first" he teased looking up at the clock

She slapped him lightly on the arm "yeah well I couldn't stand it at home much longer"

"Things bad again?" He asked looking concerned. She nodded. "Well I've got a spare room here, you know just 'till you find your own place"

Roxy looked up at him "Really?"

"Well you and Amy practically live here anyway" he teased

"Oi shut it you" she retaliated with a big grin on her face

"No but seriously..." Alfie said walking behind the bar "It can't be good for Amy with all that arguing

"Thankyou Grandad, it means alot" she said giving him a hug "Amy say thank you to uncle Alfie"

Amy looked up at him with her big eyes "Thankyou!" she said obediently even though she wasn't sure what she was thanking him for

"You're welcome sweetheart" Alfie smiled taking Amy from Roxy "You can bring your stuff round later; you have a shift to do first"

"Yes boss" she said opening the pub as Alfie took Amy upstairs to play.

**I know this is really short and I'm sorry. Would you rather I continued this; I would need help with ideas, or wrote a new more up to date one. Please let me know**


End file.
